projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante "Yurik"
The first antagonist of Mission: Chao Retry. Appeared on the first day as a plain villain, but as time went on the deepness and complexity of his character became clearer, along with his intentions. A flying-dark Chao wearing a skull mask, that conceals a tattoo of a sun with chains in an X across it burned onto his face, called the Duskull Mask. Later he gets a Dusclops and Dusknoir mask. He was originally a Hero Chao, but crossed to the Dark Side after Beatrice was killed. Stats Battle Yurik has very little fighting ability. Even though he's a hunter, a class known for their super-strength, Yuu and Nox are stronger than him. Of course, fighting is hardly a matter when he can just hypnotize his opponents (unless they have a ghost inhabiting them, like Patchy). His fighting ability is increased when he got the Dusclops mask, which gives his wisps physical presence. The only time he uses this for fighting, however, was when he flame-choked Issac to death. Intelligence Unless Patchy and Inifir turn out to be smarter (their plans have yet to be revealed), Yurik is the most intelligent character in the RP. His high rank in Dark Gardens was earned through his tactical genius, and commands the Dark Chao up until he revealed his intentions; too late for anyone to do anything about it. He started the war by assasinating Hannah, and ended the war (briefly) several days after his plan was put into motion by eliminating the Neutral Chao. Yurik often forgets to consider the consequences of his plans very much, however, but that might just be because he thinks of most of them on the spot. This is why his plan to assassinate Hannah threw the gardens into civil war, and why his plan to eliminate the Neutral Chao ended up banishing him. His latest Xanatos Gambit failed, because his midjudged the character of Chaos Chao. He expected Chaos to stop the Hero Chao from killing all of the innocent Dark Chao, because it was morally wrong, but Chaos had decided that all Dark Chao were all completely evil, most likely because he was raised by a Hero and a Neutal Chao (for, like, two days? And they weren't particularly good parents anyway.) Tropes The Chessmaster- Yurik is this. Noble Demon- As well as some elements of this. Obviously Evil- Subverted. He's a Dark Chao, he wears skulls, and he wants... peace? Villains Out Shopping- Yurik is trying to make a crude axe to chop down trees after being exiled, while remembering the good ol' days. Enfante Terrible- Chao lifespans aren't very long, which means that Yurik killed Hannah when he was pretty young. Exact Words- At no point does Yurik ever break any of the rules set by Neutral Chao in his evil schemes. Debatable, since rules tend to be Ass-pulled whenever neccessary. You Can't Thwart Stage One- Since this is an RP, and one without a clear-cut plot, Rule Of Drama doesn't apply. Which means that the reason that Yurik has yet to be thwarted is that the good guys aren't good enough... or he's not evil in the first place. Evil Wineglass- When Rascal arrives at Dark Gardens to talk politics with Yurik, Yurik is drinking Dark Fruit Coffee. Love Makes You Evil- Yurik's motivation for going to the dark side was that he was disgusted with Hero Gardens after they executed Beatrice for the crime of "corrupting him". However, Yurik was corrupted from the start. Sympathy For The Devil- All he did was kill a Mary Sue to overturn a corrupt government, which accidentally started a war. Then his girlfriend died because of it, so he's trying to fix the war. Yurik isn't quite sure why everyone finds a problem with that. What Is Evil- Whether or not Yurik is evil is very debatable, and can cause headaches. It doesn't help that no one knows what his true motives are. Enemy Mine- On the moon, Yurik and Rascal have to work together. Also, more recently, the heroes have been, or seem to be, working with Yurik to stop the Hero and Neutral Chao. Villainous Breakdown- After his Xanatos Gambit is averted, Yurik laments about how he doesn't have a plan. Then he gets a new one. (Wow, lots of evil tropes for someone debatably evil.) Profile Name: 'Dante "Yurik" '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '(Unsure of Chao lifespan, but at least a year old) '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Personality: '''Yurik is planning and cunning, but cares for the well-being of the masses. He tries to use his skills for what he precieves to be right. However, just because he cares for the lives of other Chao doesn't mean he's above manipulation, murder, and things most people would find depraved. Yurik considers it a neccesary sacrifice, to do those kinds of things to ultimately bring peace. Hates people who are born with power, or get power without working, and believes that a true victory is gotten through wit and hard work, not by wishing for something to happen. '''Appearance: '''Flying Dark/Light Chao. Often wears a Duskull mask on his face, and Dusclops mask on his back, with mummy wraps coming around his stomach, and a Dusknoir mask on his left arm. He has a tattoo burned into his face, a sun with chains going in an X across it. '''Equipment: *Duskull Mask: Amplifies Yurik's hypnotic powers, but can only be used by a Dark Chao who was once a Hero Chao. Creates 10 will-o-wisps, able to hypnotize and survaillence. *Dusclops Mask: Donates 10 more will-o-wisp, these with a physical presence, able to grab and burn. *Dusknoir Mask: 10 more will-o-wisp, and upgrades all will-o-wisps to Dusclops status. Abilities: *Hypnotism: A power Yurik was born with. Requires visual contact, and wears off after a couple minutes. Only allows for one sentance of command. Category:RP Characters